thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Rise Ch. 11
[Six Months after the events of Ch. 10] The Dry Season was pretty much exactly as it sounded. The sun was beating and hot, an oppressive force that showed no mercy. Either you found water, or you were swept up under a wave of burning heat and cooked to a steak, left for the hyenas and vultures. Ever since the war with Scar, the dry season was when everyone was the most alert, trying to protect what little they had. The Pridelands went through a dry season every year, and it was almost unbearable in the Outlands, most of the time. Nabii began work a month before on preserving water in the Outlands, and it was working so far. The Outlands definitely had more watering holes this time around, though she didn't believe that was enough. Nabii ordered for a massive canal to be dug and bring in some more water from up North. Over all, the Outlands was hard at work in building up the place. Nabii was now officially in charge of the Outlands. Of course each group had their leaders, like Jasiri and Rookus, but Nabii was the central leader. They all decided that they needed someone in charge, someone taking lead in projects. She was chosen because she was the best at organizing. It was almost completely natural how she took charge. There was no force, there was no fighting or violent take over. It just happened. She stepped up and took charge with her big ideas. Kion would go back there every once and a while now to check up on how things were going. Meanwhile, the Pridelands wasn't doing as well, but still was at work. After the fateful battle of the Backlands, Thimba and his forces went into hiding. His army has slowly grown larger, recruiting more animals from the Eastern Jungle regions of the Backlands and even some more from the Outlands. Every once and a while, they'll come out of hiding and attack a location in the Pridelands. It seemed as though they were implementing Scar's tactic of hit and run. There had to be more though, Kion knew it all had to be some kind of distraction, to hide what they were actually planning. Until Kion could figure that put though, they were hunting off Thimba's new place or hiding. They're new hiding spot was unkown. For months the Guard has searched everywhere, trying to find where the fiendish rhino and his forces were operating from, but they never found it. Kion wasn't going down without a fight though. He made his way back to Priderock after a long day of Patrol. The sun was high in the sky, making it almost impossible to even slightly look up without being blinded by it's intense shine. His eyes were now beginning to hurt from having to squint so much. The entire Guard was hard at work, they always were. Everyone was on the alert, trying to find any signs of where The army of Thimba was hiding, but there was nothing. They had found nothing. Those criminals had always covered up there tracks perfectly. This didn't stop everyone though, Kion ordered that not a single inch of the Pridelands was to be left unchecked, an idea that he borrowed from Nabii. This was probably the most difficult task they had done up until then though. To get help, The Guard was trying to round up all the help it could to stop the terrorists, forming the largest alliance the Pridelands had ever seen. The Guard was taking a break for the day, so Kion was heading back to check up on his family at Priderock, but he would soon have to return to the savanna shortly. He crawled up the side and up to the main den to check on his father first. When he walked in, the sight of it made his heart drop. Simba lay on the ground, on top of a bunch of soft plant life, fashioned into a bed for him. His mane sickened into a maroon red and became greasier. His once bright yellow fur turning into a almost sickly mucus yellow. He laid on his side, breathing heavily. Simba's chest may have healed up, but he still got terribly sick because of the injury Thimba gave him. Despite all of the precautions they took, his condition still got worse. Simba didn't leave his den much anymore, he almost didn't leave it at all actually. He could no longer perform his kingly duties in this state. Kovu and Kiara were taking more of a charge alongside Nala, but the titles of King and Queen were not quite passed down yet. Everyone was still waiting to see if Simba could get better, but the light at the end of the tunnel was getting dimmer and dimmer. Simba had a lot of company though. Timon and Pumbaa practically never left Priderock now, never leaving Simba's side. Though they were starting to get a bit older as well, those two still never changed, trying to keep up cheerful attitudes. The Pridelands though had suffered another tragic loss. Zazu, the royal advisor for both Mufasa and Simba, had sadly passed away about a month prior. Kion remembered Zazu very fondly. He was always dedicated to his job, and cared a lot about the Pridelands. Just like with Rafiki, a service was held in his honor. A new royal advisor had not yet been chosen, everyone was still too stricken with grief to move on. With recent events, spirit and morale was pretty low. Kion especially, and the rest of the Guard wasn't doing to hot either. Deep down in everyone's hearts though, they knew all of this was coming. Simba and his close circle weren't going to live forever. Though it seemed like they could, it just wasn't going to happen. One day the Pridelands was going to have to prepare for great losses. Kion left the den and went down to the lair on the other side of Priderock. He found a rock, and climbed up on it to rest for a moment. What were they going to do? How was the Outlands doing so well? Nabii's clan looked so happy all the time, how did she do it? What could Kion do to keep the Pridelanders in such a good mood? Was there anything he could learn from her? His questions were put aside for a moment when Bunga and Beshte came back from patrol. Bunga laying on top of Beshte's back. "Alright Bunga... get off." "I don't want to move..." Bunga was panting, and surprisingly, even Beshte. Beshte tilted to one side, and Bunga slid off and hit the ground. "Ow..." Beshte walked over to the side wall and leaned against it. "I can't go and take a break in the water... the water is too hot..." Kion thought for a moment. "There's a place where the water is covered with shade somewhere to the East of here... maybe you could go there..." "That sounds really good." The hippo responded. Bunga never had gotten up from the ground. "I think I'm just gonna lay here." He said, his voice muffled a bit by the ground. Kion got up and walked over to him. "Alright, get up." Kion told him while nudging him with his paw. "Nooo" Bunga replied. "Get up." Bunga rolled over on to his back and said, "I'm to tried to. We've been working all day in the hot sun. Can't I rest for a little bit?" "Ok fine... we can rest here, but only for a moment. We've got another full day ahead of us..." Beshte and Bunga groaned at the same time. "Come on now, don't give me that attitude." Kion replied. "Anyways, where's Fuli and Ono?" Bunga said, "They're still out there..." Kion thought for a moment. Fuli and Ono had to be taking some kind of break, after all, they were working all through the day and into the night now. He wondered how the Outlands was doing at that moment... Category:Sun Rise Category:Jack Krueger Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters